jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
BTL-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger/Legends
Revised Core Rulebook *Gebraucht: 65.000 - 80.000 Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook |Merkmale= |Länge=*23,4 Meter (BTL-B) *16 Meter (BTL-A4, BTL-S3) |Breite= |Höhe= |Wendigkeit=59 DPF |Beschleunigung=*2.700 g *11 MGLT/s |MGLT=80 MGLT |Sublicht=1.000 km/h |Antrieb=*2 Koensayr-R200- Ionenspaltunstriebwerke (250 KTU) *2 Manövrierdüsen *6 Kontrolldüsen''X-Wing (Videospiel)'' *3 Repulsorlift-Antriebe |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 *Kein Backup (Standard) *Koensayr-R300-H-Hyperantrieb |Schild=*75 SBD Schwere Schutzschilde *Chempat-DeflektorschildgeneratorRebel Alliance Fleet |Hülle=*40 RU Schwere Panzerung *Titanverstärkte Alustahllegierung |Energie=*Zwillings- ionisationsreaktor *2 Thiodyne-03-R- Tieftemperatur- energiezellen *Novaldex- Energiegenerator |Treibstoff=Treibstoff-Recyclingsystem (ursprünglich)Blueprints – Rebel Edition |Sensoren=*Fabritech-ANs-5d-Sensorsystem *PTAG#PG-7u-Kurzstreckeneinheit *2 Fabritech-ANx-y-Sensorfelder mit PTDA#PA-9r-Langstreckeneinheiten |Kommunikation=Komscan |Zielsuchsystem=*Fabritech-ANc-2.7-Verfolgungscomputer mit SI-5g7-„Quickscan“- Vektorabbildungs- system *IN-344-B-„Sichtlinie“- Holoabbildungs- system |Bewaffnung=*2 Mittlere/Schwere T&B-KX5-/-IX4- Laserkanonen *2 Leichte ArMek-SW-4-/ SW-5-Ionenkanonen *Anpassbare Raketenwerfer **2 Arakyd-Flexrohr-Protonentorpedowerfer (je 4 Protonentorpedos; Standard) **2 Protonentorpedowerfer (je 6 Krupx-MG7-Protonen- torpedos; BTL-B) **Ionentorpedos *Protonenbomben |Navcom=*10 Sprung-Koordinaten (Droide)Dark Force Rising Sourcebook *Subpro-NH-7-Flug- kontrollavionikeinheit |Crew=*1 Pilot *1 Kanonier (teilweise) *1 Astromechdroide *4 (Rendili- Kooperation) |Passagiere= |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=*Schleudersitze *Cockpitabkopplung (teilweise) |Beladung=*110 kg *0,4 m³ |Vorräte=1 Woche (Standard) |In Dienst=22 VSY |Letzte Sichtung=44 NSYX-Wing – Gnadentod |Rolle=*Mittlerer/Schwerer Angriffssternjäger *Langstrecken-Bomber *Mehrzweckschiff *Jagdbomber *Snubfighter *Basisverteidigung *Raumüberlegenheits- jäger (ursprünglich) |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Planetare Sicherheitskräfte *Rebellen-Allianz *DimokTIE Fighter *Pakuuni-Piraten *Nharwaak *Neue Republik }} Der BTL-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger war ein Bomber der Galaktischen Republik während der Klonkriege und später der erste Sternjäger, der von der Rebellen-Allianz eingesetzt wurde. Konzipiert wurde er als Langstrecken-Bomber und Angriffssternjäger. Seinen Namen erhielt er aufgrund seines markanten Äußeren, das an ein „Y“ erinnerte und ihm in Kombination mit dem mitunter skelettartigen Erscheinungsbild informal auch die Bezeichnung Schlüsselbein einbrachte. Das Manko seiner mäßigen Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit und seiner frachterartigen Manövrierbarkeit konnte er durch starke Schilde und Panzerung, einen guten Hyperantrieb und eine schwere Bewaffnung kompensieren. Diese bestand aus zwei Laserkanonen, zwei leichten Ionenkanonen, zwei Protonentorpedowerfern und teilweise einem Protonenbombenwerfer. Beschreibung Der Y-Flügel-Sternjäger war als robuster Jäger und eines der berühmtesten Kriegsschiffe in die Geschichte eingegangen. Als Veteran unzähliger Konflikte hatte er seine zähe Bauweise und seine enorme Widerstandsfähigkeit unter Beweis gestellt. Dabei war der markante Sternjäger mit der auffälligen Y-förmigen Konstruktion bei weitem nicht so schnell wie viele andere Maschinen ähnlicher Bauart. Dies war vor allem einem um eine titanverstärkte Alustahlhülle gebauten Rumpf geschuldet, dem das Schiffe jedoch seine enorme Widerstandskraft zu verdanken hatte. Zusätzlich wurde das Schiff von einer Reihe Modular-Täfelungen geschützt, die jedoch aufgrund der zahlreichen Wartungsarbeiten von den Rebellen-Mechanikern in der Regel entfernt wurden. Am Heck des Hauptrumpfes befand sich ein Chempat-Deflektorschildgenerator, der feindliches Laserfeuer am Rumpf des Y-Flüglers abblitzen ließ. Neben diesen defensiven Verteidigungsmaßnahmen war das Schiff außerdem mit drei verschiedenen Waffensystemen ausgestattet. Am Bug waren die Primärwaffen eingebaut, zwei Laserkanonen von Taim & Bak. Der Geschützturm am oberen Ende der Kabinenhaube war mit einem Satz leichter Ionenkanonen bestückt, während zwei nach vorn ausgerichtete Protonentorpedorohre, die sich in einer Halterung unterhalb des Cockpits verbargen, die standardmäßige Bewaffnung komplettierten.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Teilweise verfügten sie durch die Zugehörigkeit zu bestimmten Modellen oder Modifikationen auch über Bomben. Bei Flügen in Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit wurde der Sternjäger von zwei großen, auf 250 KTU ausgelegten Ionentriebwerken angetrieben, die eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von standardmäßig bis zu 80 MGLT zuließen. Zwei Schubkontrolldüsen am Ende des Hauptrumpfes sowie ein Satz Vektralringe, die hinter den Ausstoßdüsen des Schiffes lagen, sorgten dafür, dass sich der Y-Flügler nicht die Trägheit seiner geringen Endgeschwindigkeit anmerken ließ und dennoch ziemlich manövrierfähig blieb. Die Rebellion setzte während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs auch auf eine Modifikation, welche mit vier statt nur zwei Ionentriebwerken ausgestattet war. Dadurch konnten die Maschinen höhere Geschwindigkeiten erreichen und größere Nutzlasten tragen.Galactic Battlegrounds miniatur|links|Aufbau mit entfernten Hüllenplatten Bei interstellaren Flügen profitierte die Maschine von einem leistungsfähigen Hyperantrieb der Klasse 1, der von einem Satz NH-7-Flugavionik gesteuert wurde. Innerhalb einer planetaren Atmosphäre wurde der Y-Flügler von seinen drei eingebauten Repulsorliftgeneratoren angetrieben, die den Jäger auf eine Geschwindigkeit von bis zu 1.000 km/h beschleunigen konnten. Eine Reihe von 03-R-Tieftemperaturenergiezelle, die im Querträger untergebracht waren, fungierten als Hauptenergiezufuhr für die Antriebswerke sowie den Ionisierungsreaktor des Schiffes. Zusätzlich zum Reaktor hatte der Bomber einen von Novaldex hergestellten Energiegenerator, der eine leistungsfähige Kühlpumpe besaß, um somit die Betriebstemperatur auch unter Extremsituationen aufrecht zu erhalten, und speziell die Waffensysteme versorgte. Insgesamt war der Y-Flügler dafür bekannt, dass er äußerst schnell und sehr häufig heiß lief, weswegen er auch ein komplexes System von Kühlleitungen besaß, die die gesamte Konstruktion durchliefen. Dass diese Leitungen permanent Leck schlugen, war ein häufiger Grund, warum die Maschine ständigen Wartungsarbeiten unterworfen war.Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen Varianten Als hingebungsvoll gewartete Kombination aus Angriffsjäger und Bomber stellte der Y-Flügler zugleich ein für eine lange Lebensdauer konzipiertes Raumschiff dar. Für die unterschiedlichen Missionsprofile der Rebellen-Allianz während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs wurden einige verschiedene Modelle entwickelt, die beispielsweise auch die Möglichkeit eröffnen, auf eine Ein- oder Zwei-Personen-Besatzung zurückzugreifen. Die Rebellen-Jäger besaßen eine Länge von 16 Metern. BTL-B-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger miniatur|links|Verkleideter schwerer BTL-B-Bomber Der erste Y-Flügler, der von Koensayr entwickelt und produziert wurde, war die BTL-B-Variante. Er wurde von der Galaktischen Republik zur Zeit der Klonkriege eingesetzt. Der Sternjäger war wuchtiger und mit glatten Hüllenlinien gebaut und größer als seine Nachfolger. Außerdem war der schwere Bomber für eine Zwei-Personen-Besatzung ausgelegt. Der Kanonier, der direkt hinter dem Piloten in einem Cockpit saß, steuerte die drehbare Kanzel mit dem leichten Zwillingsionengeschütz. Mit einem Klasse-2-Hyperantrieb und 950 km/h war der BTL-B langsamer als nachfolgende Modelle, mit 127.000 oder 63.000 für gebrauchte Varianten hielt sich der Preis dabei in Grenzen.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Zusätzlich zu den normalen Waffen besaß der 23,4 Meter lange Sternjäger einen Protonenbombenschacht. Da der Rumpf mehr Platz als die schmaleren späteren Designs bot, waren hier noch zwei 6-MG7-Protonentorpedo-Magazine eingelassen. BTL-S3-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger Die BTL-S3-Variante des Y-Flüglers setzte ebenfalls auf eine zweiköpfige Besatzung, die sich aus einem Piloten und einem Bordschützen zusammensetzte. Letzterer blickte über das Heck des Schiffes und kontrollierte die Ionenkanonen. Diese Variante wurde vor allem dann eingesetzt, wenn das Feuer der Ionenkanonen sehr präzise sein musste. Allderdings besaß er keinen Zielcomputer und kein Hyperantriebsbackup. Als Schleudersitz diente ein ballistisches Zwei-Personen-Modell von Koensayr. Meist wurde der BTL-S3 mit einem R2- oder R4-Astromechdroiden geflogen. Er konnte 110 kg Fracht in 0,4 m³ und Vorräte und Treibstoff für eine kampflose Woche mitführen. Neben dem BTL-A4 war der BTL-S3 am verbreitetsten. BTL-S3B-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger Der BTL-S3B war ein Zweisitzer der Rebellen, der den Ionenturm gegen Zwillingsblaster tauschte. Er war erfolgreicher als der BTL-A4. BTL-S3t-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger Der BTL-S3t war eine Modifikation des S3 für Langstrecken-Kurrierdienste, bei der Pilot die Waffen kontrollierte und eine zweite Person in Tandem-Position ebenfalls nach Vorne blickend hinter ihm Platz fand. Die Ionenkanonen gehörten dem Modell SW-5 an. Das originale Treibstoffrecyclingsystem wurde bei ihm meist beibehalten. BTL-S3-„Kurier“-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger Durch Umfunktionierungen der Rebellenschiffe entstanden Geheimdienstjäger, die statt der Ionenkanonensysteme Gepäck, Treibstoff, Vorräte für einen Monat und Platz für drei Passagiere beinhalteten. Sie besaßen ein Klasse-12-Hyperantriebsbackup, das ebenfalls über die zehn Speicherkoordinaten des Astromechs betrieben wurde. Die Cockpithauben waren für schnelleres, gleichzeitiges Zu- und Entsteigen oder Luft-Notausstiege gespalten, wobei diese Sektion auch als Rettungskapsel abgetrennt werden konnte. Durch all dies war der Kurier mit 21.000 bzw. 90.000 im gebrauchten Zustand relativ teuer.Starships of the Galaxy (2007) miniatur|rechts|Verkleideter leichter BTL-A4-Bomber BTL-A4-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger Die A4-Variante diente als leichter Bomber und wurde von nur einem Piloten gesteuert. Dieser musste allerdings die Ionenkanonen vor dem Flug arretieren, was meist in einer Null-Vorwärtsstellung geschah, wobei sie auch zu den Seiten oder nach hinten ausgerichtet werden konnten, um sich vor Verfolgern zu schützen. Der BTL-A4 besaß außerdem eine leicht verstärkte Hüllenpanzerung und, wie der T-65-X-Flügler, einen Guidenhauser-Schleudersitz. Daür waren die Deflektoren schwächer, um die Triebwerksleistung zu erhöhen, was jedoch nicht sonderlich effizient war. Der BTL-A4 war der am häufigsten anzutreffende Y-Flügler der Allianz. BTL-A4-„Weitsucher“-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger miniatur|links|Der BTL-A4-LP Der BTL-A4 (LP) besaß verbesserte Sensoren und Langstreckenvorräte,Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss wodurch er drei Wochen bis einen Monat lang unterwegs sein konnte, allerdings führte er nur 80 kg Fracht mit sich und besaß schwächere Schilde. Auch hatte er zusätzlich zum Astromechdroiden einen Navigationscomputer und ein Klasse-6- oder -12-Hyperantriebsbackup. Die technischen Verbesserungen schlugen sich in einem Preis von 185.000 bzw. 90.000 bei gebrauchten Schiffen nieder. Auch hier wurde die SW-5-Ionenkanone genutzt. Weitere Y-Flügel-Sternjäger Während einer kurzzeitigen Kooperation zwischen Koensayr und den Rendilischen Raumschiffswerften entstand ein seltener größerer Jäger, der bis zu vier Personen aufnahm. Einige Rebellenjäger wurden mit, wenn überhaupt, leichten Modifikationen zum Tragen von Bombenbelandungen genutzt. Wie beim Kuriermodell konnten auch manche anderen modifizierten Jäger ihre Cockpitsektion als Repulsor-Fluchtvehikel abkoppeln. Geschichte miniatur|rechts|Erste Y-Flügler der Republik Sein Debüt erlebte der Y-Flügel-Sternjäger während der Klonkriege, als die Schatten-Staffel mit ihm 22 VSY den separatistischen Dreadnought Malevolence so schwer beschädigte, dass er später zerstört werden konnte. Für die Rebellen-Allianz stellte der Y-Flügler eine hingebungsvoll gewartete Kombination aus Jagdmaschine und leichtem Bomber dar, der seinerzeit zwar weder der schnellste noch der wendigste Jäger war, aber dennoch aufgrund seiner ausgewogenen Mischung guter Eigenschaften als Arbeitspferd der Rebellen-Streitkräfte fungierte. Die Y-Flügler waren bekannt für ihre Zähigkeit und Kampfstärke, was ihnen auch den Spitznamen „suhlende Sau“ einbrachte. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs zählten sie zu den am meisten eingesetzten Sternjägern, weswegen sie zu dieser Zeit auch den Negativrekord der am häufigsten abgeschossenen Schiffe der Rebellen aufstellten. Ihren guten Ruf innerhalb der Rebellion verdienten sich die Y-Flügler vor allem in Gefechten gegen das Galaktische Imperium, wie denen bei Duro, Ord Biniir oder Ki'Shorn. Außerdem wurden sie in der Schlacht von Yavin eingesetzt, als die Gold-Staffel der Rebellen-Allianz eine Angriffswelle gegen den Todesstern startete und dabei bis auf einen der acht Jäger vernichtet wurde. Auch in der Schlacht von Endor, als es darum ging, den zweiten Todesstern zu vernichten, flogen Y-Flügler-Piloten ins Gefecht. Ursprünglich war der Y-Flügler eine Flugmaschine, die vollständig mit einer Außenhülle verkleidet war. Doch da das Schiff schnell heiß lief und deshalb die kompliziert verlegten Kühlleitungen immer wieder repariert werden mussten, entschieden sich Rebellen-Mechaniker dazu, die Verkleidung zu entfernen, um die ständigen Reparaturen einfacher zu gestalten. So schufen sie das typische Erscheinungsbild dieser Jäger. Nachdem sich aus der Rebellen-Allianz die Neue Republik entwickelte, wurde der Y-Flügler allmählich dem Kurier- und Informationsdienst überstellt, ehe er langsam ausrangiert und größtenteils von den neueren B-Flüglern abgelöst wurde. Als Angriffsjäger verdrängen konnte der B- den Y-Flügler erst nach 10 NSY. Der Y-Flügler wurde jedoch trotz des Aufkommens neuerer Modelle weiter eingesetzt. So nahmen Y-Flügler selbst noch an der Schlacht von Mon Calamari im Jahr 29 NSY teil. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Erste Illustration eines Y-Flüglers von [[Ralph McQuarrie]] In den Filmen der klassischen Star-Wars-Trilogie sind lediglich drei Y-Flügler zu sehen, da die Modellbauer sich eher auf die Entwicklung des T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjägers konzentrierten. Am originalen Design der Y-Flügler, wie sie in den beiden Schlachten um die Todessterne aus und zu sehen sind, arbeiteten die Modellbauer David Beasley, Steve Gawley und Jon Erland, wobei sie sich von einem frühen Entwurf von Colin Cantwell inspirieren ließen. Diese von Cantwell angefertigten Modelle zeigten im Unterschied zum finalen Design einen großen drehbaren Geschützturm, der gleichzeitig als Cockpit für den Kanonier diente. Da die Technik des Bluescreens zu dieser Zeit noch nicht sehr ausgereift war, wurde die Idee von einem großen Geschützturm in folgenden Entwürfen für den ursprünglichen Y-Flügler nicht wieder aufgegriffen. Quellen * * * *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''X-Wing – Gnadentod'' *''X-Wing (Videospiel)'' *''TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Rogue Squadron (Videospiel)'' *''Rogue Squadron II – Rogue Leader'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' * *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Blueprints – Rebel Edition'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Rebel Alliance Fleet'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *''Kopf an Kopf'' * *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Y-wing starfighter en:BTL Y-wing starfighter/Legends es:Caza estelar BTL Ala-Y/Leyendas fi:BTL Y-siipinen tähtihävittäjä fr:Chasseur Y-Wing BTL ja:Yウイング・スターファイター ko:BTL Y윙 스타파이터 nl:BTL Y-Wing Starfighter no:Y-wing pt:Legends:Caça estelar Y-Wing BTL ru:Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Bombermodelle Kategorie:Produkte der Koensayr-Produktionsgesellschaft Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Koensayr-Produktionsgesellschaft Kategorie:Produkte der Rendilischen Raumschiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rendilischen Raumschiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Y-Flügler Kategorie:Legends